Captain's Naughty Game
by CinnamonToastMelly
Summary: There is a very naughty game that Luffy and Zoro like to play. (Seme!Zoro x Uke!Luffy)


Title: **Captain's Naughty Game**  
Author: **Onomatopoeia Barbie**  
Rating: **NC-17**  
Genre: **PWP/Romance**

Synopsis: **There is a very naughty game that Luffy and Zoro like to play.**

Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. If I did? Oh boy! The show would be a hardcore Yaoi anime. I mean a really naughty and explicit one, where every hot guy would just be after the adorable Uke... Monkey D. Luffy!**

* * *

The sword runs down his chest tediously slowly, Luffy can feel his skin burning under it even if it hadn't actually made a single scratch on him yet. He tensed his arms, tied by a rope, a bit when the sword stopped at his belly button, forcing him to squeeze his abdominal muscles a bit more.

He closed his eyes and bit his lips when the sword moved even lower, until it reached the waistband of his undies, that this time it hadn't been removed. He felt how all the blood when to his member and hoped that he would show him some compassion and would do something else rather than keep exploring his body with the sword.

"Please…" He finally moaned when the sword finished rubbing against his hard and engorged dick, that was hidden under his adorable undies with happy faced sausages on them, and moved farther down by one of his legs. Even though the feeling made him moan, he needed some different kind of caresses.

"Taking in mind how this is a punishment, Captain, you sure are asking for a lot." He said with that tone of voice, dragging the words out with a hint of arrogance.

Luffy opened his eyes, his bangs falling over them and not letting him see that well, but just enough to see who had tied him up on his bed and had left him almost nearly naked. The scene made him move around a bit once more.

"Please…" He asked one more time, arching his back a bit and lifting his pelvis, even if he was tied up, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve and since he knew that this really turned on the man he had between his legs.

Zoro Roronora, who was blushing and shirtless, arched an eyebrow, a sign that he was affected by this display of exhibitionism, right before he bended down a bit and started tracing the body that he had just traced with his sword, only this time, he did it with his tongue.

Luffy felt those teeth sink themselves on his chest and tummy, those hands scratch his ribs and waist with gentleness, and he couldn't help but moan loudly in anticipation when his undies were quickly removed.

"Captain." Zoro whispered, while he stood up to take his clothes off, Luffy looked at him with half-closed and lust filled eyes while, he spread his legs farther apart and lifted his hips, offering himself completely to him.

"Your captain, orders you to fuck him now, Zoro" Luffy ordered, as he lifted his hips even higher and curled his tied hands into little balls.

And Zoro obeyed his captain like always and did as he was told to, just the way Luffy liked it, taking him by force and making it impossible for him to do anything else but, to moan and pant. Slamming him against the bed and fucking him until he experienced a very strong orgasm.

Luffy let Zoro touch him and make him cum, but what did it for him was feeling the green haired man cum inside of him. Then he felt his legs that were still being held with great force by Zoro, getting heavy and starting to ache and he let out a sigh of relief when they finally fell down on top of the bed. His arms were let free too, but he didn't even bother to check for marks, they would always vanish after a few days.

Zoro, who had let himself fall down on the bed, next to Luffy, turned his face around to stare at him. Luffy had his eyes closed and his lips were slightly opened, letting out agitated breaths, his skin was covered in sweat and had hickeys and bitemarks all over it.

Biting down on his lower lip he lifted a hand and brought it up to caress a bitemark on the raven's chest, Luffy moaned and opened his eyes.

Both of them stayed gazing at each other for a moment, while Zoro's calloused fingers traced over the bitemarks Luffy's chest had, like if it was a kind of map to follow.

"You really like getting yourself into trouble, don't you?" Zoro asked him, starting to kiss his neck, he knew that he still had time for a little more.

Luffy shuddered in pleasure and nodded, enjoying having his hands free to caress Zoro's strong back.

"Mmm, yes I do… Mr. Big Juicy Salami." Luffy sighed, feeling Zoro's touches different.

Zoro let out a laugh and shook his head.

"You're one kinky little freak."

"I am or are we?" Luffy asked Zoro, grinning.

"We all have our own little kinks and everyone's a bit of a freak." He answered.

Luffy giggled and pushed Zoro on his back on top of the bed, and sat on him. He liked Zoro, his feelings for him went deeper than just sex and pleasure, and he was pretty sure that he was starting to fall in love with him, and that Zoro was also starting to fall for him.

"Then… Do you want to punish me some more? Zoro~!" He whispered against his lips, before he kissed him...

* * *

**The End**

**終わり (Owari)**


End file.
